Out of my league
by skandargirl
Summary: What does Caspian really feel for Susan?Inspired by Stephen Speaks' "Out of my league".


Disclaimer: I **do not** own the song and the characters used in this story/one-shot.

Out of my league

Caspian looked at the Queen, his mind wandering elsewhere... every moment he was with her made him love her all the more.

_It's her hair and her eyes today  
That just simply take me away  
And the feeling that I'm falling further in love  
Makes me shiver but in a good way  
All the times I have sat and stared  
As she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair  
And she purses her lips, bats her eyes and she plays,  
With me sitting there slack-jawed and nothing to say_

"Why don't you come here and enjoy this with me?" she asked, her voice filled with laughter.

He hadn't seen her this happy since she met the Gentle Queen.

He stands up and walks to her. The trickling waves rush to her little feet...Ah yes, nothing made her happier than the sweet smell of the ocean...at least, that's what he thought.

_'Cause I love her with all that i am  
And my voice shakes along with my hands  
Cause she's all that I see and she's all that I need  
And I'm out of my league once again _

He sat down and took his boots of, letting his feet feel the soft, wet sand. He looks to the sea, the sun about to set. Then, he looks at her.

Her hair was flying with the wind, a few strands falling to her face. He helps her hold them back by tucking it under her ear.

"Don't you just love this?" she asks.

He admired her innocence at the moment, like a child's._  
_

Susan looks at him, her eyes dancing with the light, making them shine like little sapphires.

That stare of hers made him want to melt. He stared back, saying, "Yeah, I like this."

She laughed with delight. That sound made him feel like he was listening to music that no one ever heard or knew; only him and her.

_  
It's a masterful melody when she calls out my name to me  
As the world spins around her she laughs,  
Rolls her eyes and I feel like I'm falling  
But it's no surprise _

She stands up and dances around in circles. He smiled at her, wishing that those moments he spent with her won't stop.

"Caspian!" she screams, falling down on the sand.

He ran to her, they were near the middle of the beach.

She laughs without a care in the world, a laugh so carefree and melodious.

"Are you okay?" he asks, sitting by her side.

"Yes." She says, giggling still.__

'Cause I love her with all that I am  
And my voice shakes along with my hands  
'Cause it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea  
But I'd rather be here than on land  
Yes she's all that I see and she's all that I need  
And I'm out of my league once again.  


She stands up again.

"Don't just sit there, come on!" she says, running to the shore.

He immediately stands up and follows her quickly, the breeze never stopping. He stoops down and sprays her with a handful of seawater. She screams and gives him a spray.

That went on until they were wet to the skin. He falls down and laughs a whole different laugh, one she hasn't heard before. She sits down beside him and notices the colorful sunset. He looked at her again, the lights outlining her body.

"Didn't we have something planned for this evening?" he asked, trying to get his mind back.

"Um..." she replies, running her fingers through her hazel brown hair, sticking her tongue out a bit.

' Can she really be meant for me?' he asked himself. She seemed too perfect for him.

_  
Its her hair and her eyes today  
That just simply take me away  
And the feeling that I'm falling further in love makes me shiver, but in a good way  
All the times I have sat and stared  
As she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair  
As he purses her lips, bats her eyes  
And she plays with me sitting there slack-jawed and nothing to say_

"I think Peter told me something about Prince Johann coming tonight." She replied, looking at him. When she looked at him, he noticed that he was staring at her.

"Why are you staring?"she asked.

"What?" getting back to himself.

"You were staring." She replied. "At me."

"Was I? That was...well...ahem..." he said, coughing a bit to change the subject.

"I hope we do this again sometime soon." She declared. He secretly wished they could do this forever.

They walked back to the Destrier. Before Caspian got on the horse, she said, "I want to tell you something."

He asked, "What is it?"

She came closer and kissed him. She broke away for a bit and got on the horse.

As they were riding back, he thought:

_  
'Cause I love her with all that I am  
And my voice shakes along with my hands  
'Cause it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea  
But I'd rather be here than on land  
Yes she's all that I see and she's all that I need  
And I'm out of my league once again_


End file.
